El Legado de Capricornio
by Tedtakii
Summary: Es la historia de Shura de capricornio, un chico al que le fue entregado la Excalibur. Esta es la historia de este español, de como consiguió la Excalibur, se sabrá si este joven se enamoró o no y por que a veces es tan frío, despiadado y calculador.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Un caballero de capricornio, siempre recuerda a sus discípulos algo muy importante:

Se decía que el caballero que portaba esta armadura, era el más fiel a su diosa. También se hablaba de su descendencia, ya que todo caballero de Capricornio, tiene que llevar sangre Hispana.

Los caballeros de Capricornio tienen que ser, por obligación, como el gran caballero, Rodrigo Díaz, conocido como El Cid. Este hombre encarnaba el prototipo de caballero, con las máximas virtudes, es decir, un caballero de Capricornio o cualquier defensor de Atenea, pueden ser como este hombre: Fuerte y leal, justo y valiente, prudente y templado, guerrero y culto.

Una de las pocas leyendas, cuenta, que este caballero, fue el portador de la armadura de Capricornio, pero solo son rumores.

Otra leyenda, es el arma más poderosa del caballero de Capricornio. Esta arma, no tiene nada que ver con España, pero, era de un hombre similar a El Cid, y esa persona era el conocido Rey Arturo. Su arma era la Excalibur, esta espada fue destruida hace mucho en una guerra que tuvo este rey, pero la reemplaza por la mágica Excalibur. La diosa que le entregó la Excalibur a Arturo advirtiéndole que la espada es invencible y que solo se puede ser destruida si alguien destruye su vaina, pero vino una mujer que cogió su vaina y la tiró al mar. Ahora, quien tiene esa espada es Atenea y ella concederá la legendaria espada Excalibur solo a uno de sus caballeros, a aquel que demostraba lealtad inquebrantable hacia la diosa y muchos dicen, que esa arma siempre será entregada a un caballero de Capricornio, ya que cumplen esos requisitos.

El primer caballero de Capricornio, murió en la primera Guerra Santa, cuando los espectros de Hades atacaron. Este caballero aun sin nombre mencionó unas palabras antes de irse a su mejor amigo, el Caballero de Cáncer:

—Me moriré, pero antes, tengo que decirte algo, amigo mío —dijo el joven caballero mientras tosía fuertemente a causa de su herida —Quiero que mi espada Excalibur sea entregada a los mejores caballeros y los portadores de mi armadura, aquellos que sean leales, fuertes, justos, prudentes y que sean capaces de proteger a nuestra diosa—

Esas palabras se quedaron marcadas en muchos libros del santuario y ese caballero de capricornio siempre será recordado como un gran héroe.

¿Creen que los siguientes caballeros de Capricornio, serán como este gran héroe?

PD: Es una historia en la que me quería basar en las leyendas y Mitos de España, y dedicarme en especial al caballero de Capricornio, Shura, se que es un personaje al que muchos no ven ni leen, pero se, que este caballero, por muy frío y calculador que sea, es un gran hombre.


	2. Los primeros pasos

**Zotico y Acacia son OC, pero los padres de Shura tuvieron un nombre y tuve que inventármelo. También sale un personaje de Omega, no diré quién es, me gustaría que los descubrieran vosotros, así que a disfrutar del fanfic, como disfruto yo, escribiendo. He pensado hacer el capítul juntos.**

******Los primeros días 1ª Parte**

12 de enero de 1963.

Zotico y Acacia era una pareja feliz, que se querían y que estaban esperando la llegada de su primer hijo. Aun no saben cómo se llamará, pero están deseosos de que nazca.

Zotico, tenía un amigo inseparable, que conoció en los Pirineos, su nombre era Yolando, que tenía un hijo de 12 años, llamado Ionia. Los dos amigos, estaban contentos, ya que el hijo del joven, iba a nacer tarde o temprano. Yolando le bromeaba por el nombre del pequeño, pero Zotico ya lo tenía pensado, no quería cambiar ese nombre por nada en el mundo y su amigo le pregunto cómo iba llamar al niño.

—Shura... —sonrió con ganas Zotico mientras miraba el cielo —...es el nombre que le quiero poner—

Los dos amigos brindaron por el bebé y por todo, pero el pequeño Ionia, estaba escuchando lo que hablaban los dos y parecía que sentía algo de envidia, ya que le daban más importancia al bebé que a él. Así que decidió dar una vuelta por el monte, quería estar solo, pero algo vio desde el lugar de donde estaba. A lo lejos, pudo ver como un misterioso hombre, con una armadura dorada, que observaba fijamente, el pueblo. Ionia, decidió acercarse a aquel hombre y pudo contemplar su rostro serio. Éste, movió la cabeza y miró al pequeño, enseñándole una breve sonrisa. Pero sin darse cuenta, aquel hombre desapareció como si fuera un fantasma.

—¿Estoy alucinando? —se preguntó así mismo Ionia.

Sin darse cuenta, el misterioso caballero estaba detrás del muchacho y con sus manos señaló la casa de Zotico y Acacia.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Ionia con miedo.

El caballero sonrió brevemente y con una lágrima cayéndole desapareció ante los ojos de Ionia. El joven, corrió hacia la casa de Zotico y Acacia, para avisarles de que había un caballero con armadura dorada observando, fijamente la casa.

Cuando llegó, vio a su padre muy nervioso y le preguntó que le pasaba. Éste no respondió a la pregunta, pero se veía preocupación en sus ojos y lo que pudo ver, es que Acacia estaba dando a luz. Ionia, sin saber el porqué, quiso ayudar en el parto.

Pasaron las horas y nació un niño de cabellos negros, tenía un gran parecido con el espíritu que había visto Ionia hace un rato. Estaba contento, ya que su padre agradeció la ayuda y le dijo un par de palabras.

—Ionia, este niño se parece mucho a ti, parecéis hermanos —sonrió Yolando mientras miraba a su hijo.

La pareja estaba feliz con el nacimiento y querían celebrarlo de alguna forma, pero Zotico sabía que su mujer necesitaba descansar. Yolando y su hijo salieron de la casa para dejar a la pareja a solas. Ionia, quería contarle a su padre que había encontrado a alguien raro, pero no se atrevía.

En la casa de Zotico y Acacia, la pareja miraba con ilusión a su hijo, tenía rasgos que se parecían a los de su madre, pero no tenía casi ningún rasgo de su padre. Él se dio cuenta, pero no quiso decir nada y con cariño abrazó a su mujer, diciéndole que la quería.

En el Santuario de Atenea...

—Mi señor, ha nacido el sucesor de Capricornio —anunció uno de los guardias que se arrodillaba ante el Patriarca.

—Bien, al final él eligió a su sucesor... —dijo el Patriarca mientras agachaba la cabeza recordando las palabras de alguien al que apreciaba mucho.****

**Los primeros días 2ª Parte**

****

5 de Febrero de 1966****

Han pasado 3 años y el pequeño Shura ha crecido. Es alegre y le gusta cuidar de sus animales de la granja, en especial, las cabras. Le gusta ayudar a su padre a ordeñarlas y hacer queso para luego venderlo en la tienda. Él, siempre iba a visitar a su amigo, Ionia. Pero aquel día pasó algo inesperado.

El pequeño Shura, fue a visitar a su amigo y vio que portaba en su espalda una maleta. Ionia le vio y preocupado se acercó a él para decirle lo que le pasaba.

—Lo siento hermanito, tengo que irme a Grecia, me han proclamado caballero de Capricornio y tú sabes perfectamente que ha sido mi sueño. Pero te diré una cosa, no me olvidaré de ti, Shura —se despidió Ionia mientras lloraba.

—No te vayas hermanito, me voy a quedar solito ¿Con quién voy a jugar? —dijo el pequeño muy triste.

Ionia entre lágrimas abrazó a Shura, le prometió que le iba a visitar y le dijo que no llorara por él. El joven, se levantó y le dió la espalda al pequeño y se fue oyendo a su amigo, que no se fuera, que se quedara, pero no le hizo caso. Cuando lo vio desaparecer, Shura rompió llorar, pero una presencia, le tranquilizó. Vio a una niña que le observaba con pena y se acercó a él sin miedo. Sin conocerse, ella le miró a los ojos y le abrazó. Él no sabía por qué su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa por aquella niña.

Shura, acompañado de su nueva amiga, se dirigieron hacia la tienda de su padre y entró para saludarlo. Zotico, cuando veía a su hijo, sentía rabia, por que notaba que no se parecía en nada a él y pensó que igual su mujer le engañó con otro hombre, pero eso no le llegó a importar y saludó a su hijo.

—Hola hijo ¿qué te pasa? Te veo muy triste —preguntó muy preocupado Zotico.

—Mi hermanito se marchó...—dijo Shura que se puso a llorar otra vez.

—Ah, es verdad... —murmuró Zotico, recordando que Yolando había muerto hace dos años, por causas desconocidas. Algunos decían que era por enfermedad y otros decían que había sido asesinado, ya que nunca llegaron a ver su cuerpo. Shura, siempre preguntaba por él y sus padres le decían que se había ido con los dioses. —Hijo, veo que te has hecho una amiga—

—¡Sí! Se llama Minerva —dijo muy ilusionado el pequeño Shura.

—Que bien, me alegro que te hayas hecho una amiga —se puso contento Zotico al escuchar a su hijo.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Shura algo sonrojado.

—Dime hijo —

—¿Minerva puede ser mi nueva hermanita? —preguntó Shura con una dulce sonrisa.

Zotico con una sonrisa aceptó la pregunta de su hijo. Los dos amigos, se fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo. El pequeño hablaba mucho del lugar de donde nació, diciendo que el nombre que le pusieron a su pueblo era bonito, ya que se llamaba Jaca.

Shura y Minerva llegaron a una zona muy alta, donde podía contemplar lo bonito que era el pueblo, pero una extraña sombra envolvió a los dos pequeños, asustando a la niña, haciendo que saliera corriendo y dejando a su amigo solo. Ante los ojos de Shura había un hombre alto, vestido con una armadura dorada y con seriedad, se acercó, agachándose ante el pequeño.

—¿Quién eres? Me das miedo —preguntó Shura muy asustado ante aquella presencia y llorando, por que su amiga Minerva había salido huyendo.

—Eso lo descubrirás muy pronto, pequeño —le respondió aquel hombre tan misterioso, desapareciendo como si fuera un fantasma.

¿Quién es el misterioso caballero? ¿Qué quiere de Shura?**  
**


	3. El espíritu amigo

**Bueno, espero que os esté gustando.**

**El espíritu amigo**

6 de Febrero de 1966

Era una noche fría y el pequeño Shura, dormía plácidamente, después de un día tan ajetreado en la tienda. Soñaba con cosas de su vida, por ejemplo; él estaba en un mundo diferente al suyo, en el que vestía una armadura dorada como la de aquel espíritu y que siempre rescataba a una princesa de las garras de un dragón. Al pequeño siempre le gustaba ese tipo de historias, pero siempre se acordaba de su amigo Ionia, que había dicho que era caballero de Capricornio.

Mientras dormía, Acacia entró en la habitación para acariciar a su hijo y mirar como dormía como un angelito. El pequeño se despertó al sentir el cálido beso de su madre.

—Lo siento cariño, solo vine a verte y darte las buenas noches —le susurró Acacia a su hijo.

—Mamá ¿me cuentas un cuento? —le preguntó el pequeño con ternura.

La madre se echó junto a su hijo y le empezó a contar un cuento.

"Había una vez, un caballero llamado El Cid, era un caballero que vestía una armadura de oro con el símbolo de Capricornio. Era una persona un poco esquiva y bastante seria, además de ser reservado y muy callado, pero la verdad es que estima mucho a sus demás compañeros y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarles cuando algo va mal. Él siempre tiene una espada en su brazo a la que llamaba Excalibur.

Un día, el joven caballero fue a ver a su diosa Atenea, a la que tenía respeto y fidelidad, para decirle que se iba a Catalania.

Cuando llegó, decidió hacer un Torneo, cuando un soldado aparece anunciando que el ganador tendría el derecho de casarse con la gobernante de Catalania.

El Cid luchó tanto, que se agotó y ganó a todos sus contrincantes. Luego, el joven caballero, se enteró que la Gobernanta era su amiga de la infancia y ella le dijo.

—Para ti, que eres un gran caballero

Ella desapareció sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando su Katana en el lugar donde desapareció. Una katana que era el sueño de los dos"

El pequeño Shura se quedó dormido tras escuchar la historia de su madre. Ella, cuando salió de la habitación vio a su marido sentado en el sofá.

Pasaron unas horas, había mucho silencio, cuando de golpe, se oye un fuerte ruido. Shura se levantó de su cama, ya que procedía del salón y sonaba como cristales rompiéndose en el suelo. También empezó a oír a su madre gritar.

—¡No! —gritó la madre con fuerza.

El pequeño Shura, muy asustado, se asomó para ver lo que pasaba. Cuando vio algo horrible. A su padre pegando a su madre.

—¿¡Quién es el padre de Shura!? —gritó Zotico muy enfadado.

En ese momento, los dos vieron a su hijo, que estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba. Su padre, con rabia le abofeteó y le encerró en su habitación. Shura, empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, pensando en lo peor, quería estar con su madre, no quería verla sufrir, pero no podía, ya que era un niño.

Al día siguiente, el pequeño Shura estaba echado en su cama. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas de tanto llorar. Un ruido hizo que el pequeño se despertara. Él vio la puerta abierta y decidió vestirse para salir. Cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa, vio a ese espíritu, de pie, encima de una roca. Éste, movió su dedo para que Shura fuera con él y el pequeño le siguió.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba el misterioso hombre, pero éste desapareció sin decir nada, como si fuera un fantasma. En ese momento, apareció Minerva saludando.

—¡Hermanito! Te he traído un collar de flores —dijo muy alegre la pequeña Minerva.

Él se dejó poner el collar de flores, pero quería contarle a ella lo del misterioso caballero. En ese momento, volvieron a ver al espíritu sentado en una piedra y Minerva asustada quiso escapar, pero Shura le dijo que era un buen hombre, pero estaba tan aterrada, que quería escapar de ahí. El pequeño, le cogió de la mano y los dos se acercaron al espíritu. El fantasma, se levantó de la piedra y se acercó a los dos niños.

—Hermanito, mi mamá siempre me dice que no hable con extraños —dijo Minerva muy asustada.

—Hermanita, él no es malo —le dijo Shura que miraba al espíritu con intriga.

El espíritu, con cierto cariño, acarició a Shura. El pequeño, vio que esa persona era esquiva y seria.

—¿Crees en la diosa Atenea? —preguntó el espíritu.

—¡Sí! Mi madre siempre me cuenta un cuento de un caballero que es fiel a Atenea —dijo muy ilusionado Shura al escuchar al extraño.

—¿Cómo se llama ese caballero? —preguntó el espíritu muy intrigado.

—El Cid —dijo muy sonriente Shura.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —Preguntó el espíritu.

—Pero señor, no sé cómo te llamas —dijo Shura algo nervioso.

—Adivínalo tú y mañana me lo dirás —comentó el espíritu, que con amabilidad acarició a los dos pequeños desapareciendo ante ellos.

Shura y Minerva se quedaron de piedra al escuchar las palabras del espíritu. La pequeña, le preguntó al pequeño si iba a ser su amigo. Shura, le dijo que sí, pero si ella aceptaba también. Ella se lo pensó y acabó aceptando la propuesta de éste. Shura con cariño iba a darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, pero por accidente, los dos se dieron un beso en los labios. Los dos en plan gracioso empezaron a discutir.

—¿Porqué me diste un besito? —protestó Shura muy enfadado.

—¡Fuiste tú hermanito! —gritó Minerva algo alterada.

Los dos fueron a dar un paseo por el puedo. Shura, al pasar por delante de la tienda donde trabajaba su padre, pensó en muchas cosas horribles y su amiga le vio muy preocupado. Los dos, decidieron alejarse de ahí. El pequeño Shura, acompañó a Minerva a su casa y los dos se dieron un abrazo de amistad y luego, él, con cierto cariño, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y los dos se despidieron.

Shura, mientras iba solo por la ciudad, se encontró otra vez con aquel espíritu y le hizo una seña con el dedo, para que el pequeño le siguiera. Él, fue con él y lo llevó hacia un lugar extraño.

—Aquí es donde me entrenaron para ser caballero de Capricornio y quiero que tú sigas mi camino —indicó el espíritu con su mirada.

Shura, vio a un hombre en la entrada de aquel lugar extraño. El espíritu, guió al pequeño ante aquella persona y le indicó que hablara con él, para pedirle que le enseñara el arte de la espada y la lucha. Y eso hizo el pequeño. Aquel hombre, con una sonrisa, le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y así conociera a su maestro.


	4. Mi maestro, un fantasma

**Gracias por los comentarios, este fanfic va a estar un poco vinculado con el otro que estoy haciendo. Es un secreto, por que el malo del otro fanfic, sale en este. Es como una Plaga. Lo veréis cuando Shura sea mayor, por que el malo está vinculado con Deathmask (vais a ver como estos dos se hacen amigos en un futuro)**

**Mi maestro, un fantasma**

6 de febrero de 1966

El hombre le guió por aquel extraño lugar. Los dos, llegaron a un especie de campo, lleno de muchachos con armaduras y que practicaban con la espada. Entre ellos habían niños de su edad. En ese momento, el espíritu, le llamó y el pequeño le siguió.

Ambos, llegaron a un pequeño lugar, en el que se representaban en estatuas a los antiguos caballeros de oro, en especial, a Capricornio. Shura preguntaba al espíritu quien era cada uno de esos caballeros. Aquella presencia le dijo que eran caballeros de Capricornio y que entre ellos estaba él. El pequeño se daba cuenta de que igual, ese espíritu era su ídolo, El Cid. En ese momento, el espíritu, se dirigió hacia un armario y lo abrió. De ahí una hermosa espada y éste le decía que la usaba para entrenar y aprender el uso de esa arma.

—Esta espada es el legado de Capricornio. Todos los caballeros de ese signo, entrenaron con ella y se hicieron con la mítica espada Excálibur. Pero para obtenerla, tienes que ser fiel a Atenea y yo sé, que tú, eres mi sucesor y quiero que seas el portador de la Excalibur —contó el espíritu mientras le entregaba la espada al pequeño —pero como dije, tienes que saber usar El Legado de Capricornio —

—Guau, entonces... ¿eres El Cid? —preguntó Shura muy ilusionado.

—No puedo responder a tu pregunta —respondió el espíritu mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Unas horas más tarde, Shura corría hacia la casa de Minerva para contarle lo que le había pasado. Cuando llegó, la pequeña le dejó entrar en su casa y los dos se fueron a la habitación. El pequeño se sorprendió al ver tantos juguetes de niña y empezó a jugar con una de las barbies. Minerva se molestó un poco pensando que su amigo iba a romperle la muñeca, pero él le preguntó si podían jugar y eso hicieron. Pero ella se quejó un poco.

—Hermanito, estos juguetes son de niña y tu eres un niño —dijo Minerva algo molesta.

—Es que me apetece jugar contigo, hermanita —dijo Shura muy sonriente.

En ese momento, dejó caer la barbie y con cierta ternura, abrazó a Minerva. Los dos muy contentos empezaron a jugar a príncipes y princesas. Ella hacía de princesa, pero Shura quería ser caballero y siempre iba a rescatarla. Los dos, cuando terminaron de jugar se sentaron en la cama. Ella se echó y apoyó su cabecita en la pierna de Shura y él se acurrucó, quedando los dos dormidos.

Al día siguiente, la mamá de Minerva, despertó a los dos pequeños. Shura, cuando abrió sus ojos vio a su padre, que estaba muy preocupado por él. El pequeño, con miedo abrazó a su amiga.

—Vamos Shura, no te voy hacer nada —dijo Zotico mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos, provocando, que el pequeño empezara a gritar desesperadamente.

Minerva, corrió tras ellos dos y empezó a decirle a Zotico que lo soltara, pero él le decía que no le iba hacer nada y que era el padre de Shura. Ella miró a una esquina de su habitación y pudo contemplar al amigo de Shura, ella se acercó a él y le preguntó que si le podía ayudar. El fantasma, sin decir palabras, se despidió de ella, desapareciendo ante sus propios ojos.

Shura y su padre llegaron a casa. Zotico muy enfadado dejó a su hijo en el suelo y ante su madre, golpeó al pequeño con fuerza. Acacia intento evitar que le golpeara de nuevo, pero él, muy enfadado golpeó también a su mujer, haciendo que sangrara por la boca. El pequeño, sin temor se enfrentó a su padre.

—¡No me pegues! —gritó Shura lleno de lágrimas y con una herida en la frente.

Zotico muy enfadado le volvió a levantar la mano, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impidió. Él no entendía lo que pasaba, cuando de repente, aparecía Ionia ante sus narices, vestido con la armadura de oro de Capricornio.

—¿Ionia? —dijo muy sorprendido Zotico.

—Se acabó Zotico, no permitiré que levantes la mano a tu familia —se enfadó Ionia mientras miraba con seriedad al hombre.

—Maldito crío —se quejó Zotico muy enfadado —Yo también tengo una armadura —

—Al final supe que tu mataste a mi padre, porque pensabas que Shura era su hijo. Yo sabía que no éramos familia de sangre, pero me quería y al final, supe que mi madre murió cuando yo nací y nunca supe quien era mi padre, pero a veces me hago a la idea de quién es y de que Shura es mi hermano —contó Ionia mostrando ante Zotico un libro.

Ionia tenía planeado matar a Zotico, pero Shura se abalanzó contra su supuesto hermano y le abrazó, pidiendo que no matara a su padre y que no le hiciera daño. El padre del pequeño, enfadado decidió coger sus cosas y marcharse de la casa, pero amenazando a su familia de que volvería solo para vengarse.

Después de varias horas, el pequeño Shura salió a buscar a Minerva. Mientras que Ionia se quedó en la casa para hablar con Acacia, sobre lo que ocurrió por la mañana.

—Lo siento Ionia —se disculpó Acacia.

—¿Quién es el padre de Shura? —preguntó Ionia muy intrigado.

—Si te lo cuento, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? —le dijo Acacia al joven.

—Recuerda, que el padre de Shura es mi padre y quiero saberlo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie —prometió Ionia.

Shura y Minerva se fueron al Anfiteatro que había en el pueblo, ya que era el lugar donde iba a entrenar el pequeño. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio, sobretodo, cuando vio al espíritu ante ellos, que quiso guiarlos hasta la sala de las estatuas. El pequeño le dijo a su amiga que la esperara fuera, pero ella le pidió si podía quedarse solo para mirar. El espíritu, se acercó y le dejó quedarse, con la condición de que no dijera nada.

Shura, vio que el espíritu cogió el Legado de Capricornio y se la dió al pequeño. Se notaba en su cara que pesaba mucho y que no podía con ella.

—Recuerda que la Excalibur será igual de pesada —le dijo el espíritu.

—¿Cómo hago que no me pese mucho? —preguntó Shura algo dolorido.

—¿Sabes que es el cosmos? —preguntó el espíritu.

—No, ¿qué es? —preguntó Shura intrigado.

—Para que un aspirante pueda lograr el grado de Santo, además de dominar las técnicas básicas de combate, debe aprender a canalizar la energía de su constelación guardiana protectora, esta fuerza universal es llamada Cosmos. Tu, constelación guardiana se sabe perfectamente cuál es, ya que yo, te la he pasado a ti, cuando naciste —contó el espíritu mientras se levantaba de un banco de piedra.

—¿Cuál es mi constelación guardiana protectora? —preguntó Shura con ganas de saber cosas.

—Tú eres el siguiente caballero de Capricornio, después de Ionia, pero no creo que esté capacitado, para serlo. Tú necesitas canalizar esa energía, pero antes, tengo que enseñarte a pelear y a moverte, para que algún día, domines el Cosmos, lo siento pequeño —comentó el espíritu mientras acariciaba la cabeza.

—Gracias... El Cid—dijo Shura con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que el caballero de oro sonriera.

—Venga, coge una espada de madera y vayamos a entrenar —dijo El Cid enseñando un poco su sonrisa.

Los dos decidieron salir al patio y El Cid, se acercó a Minerva, para decirle que le acompañara y que cogiera también una espada de madera, ya que le gustaría enseñarle a ella, a manejarla, por si algún día necesitaba defenderse.

—_Me recuerda a Mine, pero su personalidad es diferente —_pensó El Cid mientras contemplaba a la niña.

Y los dos pequeños, empezaron a jugar con las espadas de madera como si fueran caballeros. El Cid, se acercó y les dio un escudo dorado a ambos niños, para que les protegiera de cualquier energía oscura o de algún mal.

—_Este pequeño me recuerda a mí, su pasado... su futuro, también tiene un padre que le pega y una madre que ha sufrido... espero que no le pase lo mismo que a la mía —_pensó El Cid mientras le caía una lágrima en los ojos.

En el Santuario...

El Patriarca se reía, viendo con una bola de cristal, los buenos actos de aquel caballero ya muerto. Pero él se acordó de algo que le dijo Ionia antes de irse a España...

¿Quién es el padre de Shura e Ionia? ¿Aprenderá Shura y su hermanita a manejar la espada? ¿Qué le dijo Ionia al Patriarca?


End file.
